The Other Brother
by Willow-sama
Summary: Kagome thrown back into her time after the sheckon no tama is complete, strives on her own after 10 years from time skipping raising a child on her own. Sesskag story tester to see if i should continue


Kagome sighed openly at the predicament that lay before her. For the past ten minutes her daughter had been kicking and screaming at the top of her little lungs because her mother wouldn't buy her a double scooped ice cream cone. Sure ice cream was a cold delectable treat that not just anybody could resist. One of the many ways to handle a child for a days well done of behaving themselves, but after the child has had two cones already you would think that would be enough sugar to succumb a four-year-old for a couple of weeks or for a few days at least.

"Kiseki," Kagome hissed dragging the little girl up from the hard cement pathway by the shoulders, "you're causing a seen."

"But I want ice cream," she wailed locking onto her mothers leg and jumping up and down.

Kagome sighed again and looked wearily at the passing people that glanced her way, either in humor or in understanding. There was one woman who mumbled something about how she was an unfit mother, which angered Kagome and caused her miko powers to rush towards her hand and to glow in a faint blue. She quickly hid it between the comforts of her long sleeved shirt after her daughter had noticed and indicated it towards the whole block. Kagome smiled sheepishly while quickly buying another cone from the vender and walking off quickly with a happily smiling raven-haired girl skipping along side her, of course adding the mint chocolate to the raspberry burst and chunky monkey across her light pink dress.

Kagome thought in the silence that had finally graced her presence. She thanked Kami for the few moments to ponder some thoughts that had plagued her since earlier on that day, of course only to be interrupted with a whimsical voice of her daughter. She smiled down at the bambi golden brown eyes and sticky grin.

"Are you satisfied," she asked flipping back a couple of locks of hair that had fallen loose from the little ones braided head of hair. "Your stomachs going to get a tummy ache now from all the sugar you've eaten."

"Nu uh," was her response. She rolled her eyes yet smiled on. Kiseki was a big eater for her age.

_She reminds me so much of her father Inu…_ she mentally slapped herself at that thought and frowned. It had been so long since that fateful day in the warring states of Japan that Kagome had last scene the henyou boy. But there was time to think of that later, she glanced down at Kiseki who was currently scratching the dirt from the bottom of a bottle cap she had likely found on the ground. Kagome motherly scolded her child for picking up such a dirty thing and threw it into the trash. The anger and sadness in the eyes of the child softened the hardness she had earlier. Sighing for the third time that day Kagome sat down on a bench by the edge of park and pulled her baby into her arms. She stroked her head softly cooing to the restless girl to settle down and soon the large round eyes slowly drifted shut.

Kagome sat back in the bench and closed her eyes, the warm summer sun beating down upon her face immediately drugging her in the most natural way. Her thoughts drifted back to the past, on the day of the downfall of Naraku and of the completion of the shekon no tama.

_It had been a day like this_, she thought combing her fingers through the soft feather like hair of her daughter. _How long has it been… ten years?_ she shook her head, had it been that long since she had sat in the comforts of Kaede-baba's hut. Has it been that long since she had seen her friends Miroku and Sango? How old would Shippo be turning this year…sixteen? She smiled sadly. She was never able to see him grow. After the

Shekon no tama was complete it had fused back into her body and unwillingly sent her back to the future. Not wanting to believe her fortune, Kagome ran towards the well and tried to jump back into its depths only as she hit the dirtied floor she had gone no where. No crisp blue sky and no golden eyed, white haired boy to greet her. All she was provided was a ladder and shrine roof.

There is where her grandfather and brother Sota had found her, curled into a ball sobbing hysterically into the comforts of the wooden wall. Kagome spent the rest of month confined in her room hardly eating and talking to no one. Over the months she had been visited by many of her hometown friends, but by her life isn't worth living exterior, they had slowly through time had ceased their visits.

Over the weeping for her friends and to never be able to see them again, Kagome had slowly yet painfully moved on. Her mind set towards the future, her heart slowly mending over time. Though the surprise of being impregnated wasn't much help at first, through Kiseki she found her tranquility in life.

_And what had become of Inuyasha? _Kagome questioned. Of course knowing she would never know what had become of the half youkai, she had hope in her heart that he found peace with himself.

"Mommy?" a small voice spoke from fabrics of her shirt. Kagome looked down to see two big chocolate eyes staring up at her.

"Hmn? …well look who's awake."

"How long did this Kiseki sleep?" the child asked rubbing her eyes with her stubby little fists.

"Not very long," Kagome informed standing up and stretching slightly.

"Did mommy sleep also?" Kiseki wondered out loud wobbly standing up on the bench. Her shiny blue penny loafers snapping against one another as their master straitened.

"No my darling mommy just rested her eyes." Kagome scanned the child's face in thought. "It wouldn't hurt to clean you up. Your face is dirty from your ice cream."

Taking the sleeve of her shirt, Kagome began to rub the left over treat from her cheeks. Although there ran a slight protest, Kiseki stood obediently allowing her mother to groom her. "Mommy," Kiseki questioned suddenly, Kagome could feel Kiseki's eyes not upon her but beyond, she tuned her hearing and found that someone was walking towards them, "Mommy why does that man have white hair?"

Kagome paused at her attempts to clean her young, her heart pounded within her chest. Its probably just an elder man, she thought, "Kiseki do not stare," she scolded, straitening feebly she slowly turned to face the foot steps that had diminished on the cement when her daughter had proceeded to state her question with more then just a whisper. "I am truly sorry sir for-".

Her eyes widened in shock as her gray pools clashed with cold gold. Parted bangs feather kissed thin snow white eyebrows turning abruptly longer as it sat tucked behind two pointed ears. Ivory soft skin, high check bones, thin rose lips, tall lean body. Kagome instantly held Kiseki behind her frame in fright. The Lord of the Western lands stood before her in all his glory.

"Se- Sesshomaru-sama?" she gasped out, bringing her daughter even closer, there was a squeal of protest but she would not let her go.

The tall mans eyebrows seem to disappear behind bangs as he stared long and hard towards her. As long ago, his mystique held its icy exterior. His eyes dilated slightly with a slight confusion and agitation. She had called him by his name, his once name, that was now bound within history books to be told as fable amongst teachers of this new world. He had changed his name many times over the years; he was as of this time called Senshi Tomashii. He seemed to stiffen more so then usual, how could this ningen know of his name? He would know of who he told his name to, or they would be dead and would be a pointless waist of time to worry about. He looked closer to her face; some explained memory was just at the tip of his mind. Who was this unimportant commoner? "How do you know this one's name?" he asked flatly as if bored of her presence.

Her face seemed to distort just slightly in anger, then settled to confusion and still that fear always lingered. She chuckled slightly, "I don't suppose you would remember me would you." She looked him up and down. He was attired in a black pin stripped suite, adorned with a equally dark undershirt and golden tie that was seemingly hand picked just to bring out his deep eyes, black spotless dress shoes polished to a shine. His left hand held a briefcase as his right sat calmly to his side. She blinked down at the pair in surprise, two hands. She looked to his face in question, and then shook her head. He was a powerful demon, through the years of her absence she was sure he had threatened or killed some being in order to obtain an arm. Though where were his markings? She looked closer at his face once again.

"Are you quite done ogling at this one woman?" his deep rolling voice seemed to snap her from her observations of him. She suddenly felt like she was a 15 year old teenager all over again, blushing stupidly she kept in mind this was the killing perfection, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands. "I will repeat again how do you know this ones name?" he demanded again more forcefully.

He questioned her response earlier within his own thoughts but could not make sense of it, after all this Sesshomaru had an impeccable memory. There for he was resulting in explanation from the young women.

"Mommy," Kiseki whispered, she could sense something different in the man then others she had met.

"Stay behind me Kiseki," Kagome straitened, clearing her throat she replied, "I was in alliance with your half brother," she couldn't seem to look him straight in the eyes, those orbs full of frost and power. "Inuyasha." That was when his eyes widened; she was surprised at his reaction almost as surprised as he seemed to be. But then with a blink of an eye, his face was stone cold.

"How," he growled stepping closer to the bench. Kagome stepped back and shuffled Kiseki along with. He inhaled; nothing around her but the stench of human, metal and the smell of car exhaust she could not have met the half bastard that was 560 years ago. But as he thought about it peering at her frame, she did remind him of the priestess that fallowed his brother around. He blinked remembering how disgusted he felt towards her, her battling techniques were poor but some how by sheer dumb luck always seemed to save his brothers hide in the end. Her taste in outlandish clothes… he gaze at her and cocked his head to the side as if a new perspective on her would give him the answer. "The school uniform…" ah yes how could he not place two and two together, he knew now what that absurd kimono was called, in fact he seen it almost every day, passing human girls in his car as they were on their way to school, he would , as when he did in the past, turn in revulsion. "You were that whore that fallowed my brother around." He stated, he watched her face turn stern and angry.

"Would you mind the language," she bite out; she didn't care if he was a psychotic demon tyrant lord from the feudal era appearing suddenly 560 years later wearing modern clothing to haunt her of her past. She would not let him allow talking such as that when her daughter was present, no less talking about herself so lowly.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow in his anger yet he kept his distance; his mind was reeling with questions. "That's impossible."

"Is it?" she exclaimed sarcastically, he was starting to bring back memories she wished not to deal with and it was quickly starting to irritate her.

He growled again she was starting to get on his nerves, "Tell this one how you did it."

Kagome scoffed at him suddenly wishing to be ride of the Taiyoukai; half turning she picked up her daughter positioning her on her hype, "this is neither the time nor place, and even if it was why would I tell you?" Kiseki looked up at him with curious eyes, she smiled at him as they walked away.


End file.
